campaignmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorakos
Sorakos is a fictional continent in a Dungeons & Dragons setting. The continent consists of two major nations, the Garnician Republic and the Zahn Empire, as well as a region called the Borderlands and an underground cavern network known as the Whisperwind. History Sorakos's First Era were fairly chaotic, being a time of city-states. Early territories included the Feywild Commonwealth, being where the eladrin first appeared; Dragon Nest, where the dragonborn emerged; Dream Forge, where the dwarves first settled; and Garnicia, a major human kingdom. The Era came to an end with the formation of the Borderlands, at the time simply known as the Glass Lands. The destruction came at the hands of Lolth, who had risen with an army of drow to conquer the surface. Three heroes: Ysara Thanon, Del Summerwind and Talos Storm-Spear fought Lolth and won, vanquishing her (unknown to many a third hero, Tandem the Red, was also present). Each hero was granted a wish by the gods. Ysara wished for the power to conquer and unique Sorakos and received several gifts to do so (known as the Treasures of the Empress), also including the great dragon Imperion. Talos wished for the Cards of Fate. Del wished that no god could manifest directly in the world again, ensuring Lolth would never return. This is believed to be where Garnicia's hated for the Fey races began. The forgotten Tandem wished for his legends to live on forever with him, resulting in many of his tales still being told into the modern era but with the twist that his own name was lost to many, despite him still being immortal. Five hundred years prior to the modern day was the beginning of the Second Era, brought on by the defeat of Lolth. Two-thirds of Sorakos was controlled by the newly-risen of the Zahn Empire, the rest a series of kingdoms. Over time the Empire would face two uprisings, one in Dragon Nest which was quelled and the other in Easton, which led to the rise of House Greyholt. It was during the uprising in Dragon Nest that Talos Storm-Spear managed to vanquish Ysara Thanon, leading to the start of the decline of the Empire. Two hundred and fifty years prior to the modern day the first united Garnicia took shape after the kingdom suffered a coup d'état and subsequently conquered neighboring territories, and one hundred years prior the modern Garnician Republic would form. Six years prior was the Four Year War that saw Dragon Nest fall under the control of Garnicia. Borderlands The Borderlands are made up of a mixture of races whose leaders are against joining the Empire or the Republic, instead forming tribes and villages. While some of their race can be seen elsewhere in the world this is where they are most common. The orcs have one of the largest areas of the Borderlands under their control, it being a mountain range known as the Orc Nexus. Locations * Falcon's Point * Orc Nexus Factions * Silver Moon ** Shadowlords ** House Greyholt Erenore The frozen land of Erenore lies to the north of the Garnician Republic, Borderlands and Zahn Empire, over the Storm Mountains. The territory remains in a state of perpetual winter and is primarily populated by Frost Giants. Besides several mountains the only real landmarks are Zenith Shard and Maelstrom Forest. Locations * Zenith Shard Garnician Republic The Garnician Republic was original a series of feudal kingdoms before the Kingdom of Garnicia suffered a coup d'état and managed to conquer the region soon afterwards, becoming a military dictatorship for a time before becoming a more democratic nation. The Garnician Republican Guard still retains a great deal of authority in the country, it being the force behind the licensing of magic-users. The populace is primarily humans, dwarfs, halflings and dragonborn, fey races rarer due to a sort of perceived racism against them thanks to magic licensing. Cities * Marquis, Capital * Dream Forge * Garnicia Port * Haven * Dragon Nest * Easton * Gateway * Marquis Port * Southreach * Trade Port * Waterkeep Factions * Council of Rings * Garnician Republican Guard ** Gem Lords ** White Oracles ** Black Dragoons ** Fire Heralds ** The Red Wings ** The Sky Swords Stone Islands The Stone Islands are an archipelago far to the south of Sorakos, at the edge of the known world. The population is primarily made up of Medusae, though there are colonists from both the Zahn Empire and Garnician Republic. The islands are very fertile and a major source of Skywood outside of the forest west of Haven. Whisperwind The Whisperwind is an upper level of the Sorakos underworld, also known as the Underdark. A series of massive caverns, the Whisperwind is believed connect all of the conintent together and is used by the Zahn Empire as a way of moving caravans efficiently. The Whisperwind can be dangerous however as a great many threats live within it along with several races, primarily the drow and duergar. The Republic has a poor relationship with the people of the Whisperwind thus its entrances are closely guarded while the Empire has a more open system, though it none the less does tend to have military outposts near any major entrances. Cities * Chaotica * Lungbarrow * Underland Zahn Empire The Zahn Empire has existed for centuries, at one point covering most of Sorakos, though its reach was pushed back some time before the rise of the Garnician Republic. The nation's original capital was Zahn City but after the rise of Empress Mara Thanon it was moved to the island of Thanon. Theology is tied much more to everyday life in the Empire, the Empress herself perceived to be a lesser god by some due to the fact that her rule has lasted roughly two-hundred years. While possessing less advancements than the Republic the Empire believes in letting whoever wishes to learn how to practice magic do so. Good magic teachers do tend to cost money however thus the aristocracy in the Empire is more likely to have magic-users than the commonfolk. The Commonwealth is a major faction within the Empire, technically being citizens while operating almost like a separate entity. The populace is extremely diverse with elves, eladrin, humans, tieflings and half-elves being the most common, though many others are present with the main exception being dwarves due their high demand in the Republic. Cities * Thanon, Capital * Feywild Commonwealth * Rosewood * Zahn City * Baridos * Castilion * Port Mara * Thanon Port * Wish Port Factions * Zahn Imperial Court ** Imperium Order ** Black Hand * Imperial Legion ** Steel Legion ** Wind Guard * Commonwealth * Free Mages Further Details * Sorakos Characters * Society in Sorakos Category:Worlds Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Sorakos